A Very Merry Jaspenor Christmas
by IzzyMorgensternXX
Summary: Jasper and Eleanor want nothing more than to celebrate a straightforward happy Christmas but with secrets still hanging in the air what will happen to the infamous bodyguard and his princess?
1. Chapter 1

Kensington Palace wasn't usually so well decorated over the festive season and definitely had never before hosted a Christmas party. In fact, no one usually stayed there usually over the holidays. But now it was the official residence of one Princess Eleanor and her husband, Jasper, Duke of Devonshire- and their three children-, so of course Eleanor had insisted on throwing a Christmas party.

It was just after six-thirty when the Frost household woke up on Christmas morning- or, were woken up. Annie came bursting into her parents' room, flinging their ornate ivory door open and jumping up onto the large King Size bed before jumping up and down repeatedly at the end of it, clutching a knitted rabbit in her hand.

Eleanor rolled over groggily, regarding her two-and-a-half year old daughter with a tired but loving smile. She couldn't tell if Annie- Anna-Marie- was more like her or Jasper. The young toddler hair had Eleanor's wavy hair, but it was ash blonde like her father's, her eyes were wide and a light green with long lashes. Right then, Annie stopped jumping and regarded her mother with a smile that reminded Len far too much of Jasper.

Jasper pretended to be asleep for as long as possible but a thump on the arm from his wife told him that he wasn't getting away with it. He opened his eyes to see his youngest daughter jumping up and down on the end of the bed, excitedly, and his four year old son- Henry- struggling with a stocking that may have contained far too many presents.

Jasper gave his son a loving smile as Henry finally made it to doorway, only moments later to be followed by an irritated looking Isabelle, who as the eldest by five minutes, was naturally the boss of the house.

"Mummy and Daddy said we weren't to get up until seven!" Izzy yelled at her younger siblings, earning an eye-roll from Henry and a melodramatic sigh from Annie.

"It's ok, Izzy," Eleanor told her daughter, before gesturing for her children to join her and Jasper on the bed.

"Merry Christmas!" Annie yelled.

"Yes, Merry Christmas to you too," Jasper said ruffling her hair playfully and earning a chorus of giggles from the young girl.

Izzy sat demurely on the end of the bed and Eleanor wondered how Izzy had ended up with a personality so like her Uncle Robert that it was startling. Certainly Leni must have inherited the 'Robert genes' too, but something must forgotten to activate them in her.

"Iz, it's Christmas," Henry said, "Lighten up a bit."

"Can Daddy make us bacon and eggs and soldiers?" Annie requested, "Can he? Can he? Can he?"

Eleanor laughed, "Yes, of course Daddy will."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at his wife, "Yes, but only after we've opened the presents in the stockings. And don't think I haven't noticed that chocolate all over your face, Henry."

Henry blushed, "But Daddy, it was too heavy for me to carry with the chocolate in it. I had to come up with some solution!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Ok. Ok. It is Christmas. Now go on! Let's see what Santa's brought you!"

Eleanor and Jasper watched as their kids raced out of the door.

"And when will I be finding out what's Santa's brought me?" Eleanor said with a cheeky smile.

Jasper leaned over until he was only inches away from her face, "Oh, I promise you won't have to wait very long, Princess."

Eleanor pulled him in, kissing his exuberantly, until she heard the sound of a bang coming from the hallway. Jasper and Eleanor raced out of their room immediately, stricken with worry.

"It's ok!" Annie yelled, stuck under a stocking with presents tumbling out it, "I'm ok!"

Eleanor gave Jasper a pissed off look, before whispering, "How much did you put in them, for God sake?"

Jasper shrugged, "Call it practice for later life."

Eleanor rolled her eyes, shaking her head. It had been a long time since anyone had mentioned a thing about Jasper's shady past, except for the odd joke here or there. After all, the idea of a Las Vegas thief winding up with the Princess was a ridiculous idea on paper. In reality, it was perfect.

"Come on then," Jasper said, picking up Annie's stocking and resting it on his shoulder, as if it was a swag bag.

Eleanor made to help Izzy with her stocking but a stern look from Jasper made her hesitate. If Jasper had his way he'd have her in bed resting, and the last time she had actually needed bed rest for the last two months, but she was only three months along and there was no way she was being coddled just yet. Even if deep down she did adore being taken care of by Jasper.

Jasper returned moments later to collect the other stocking, "You should know better, Len."

"I know, I…" Eleanor replied, before stopping as Jasper looked up at her with a cheeky grin, "What's going on?"

"Wait right here," Jasper said, before grabbing the other stocking and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Eleanor waited impatiently in the hall, shifting from side to side as the seconds dragged on. Len placed a hand on her stomach, which was just beginning to bulge a little, and showed just slighting through her silk pyjama top.

"Morning, Lissy," Eleanor said to bump, "Today we're going to surprise Daddy, if he stops being an as-. Oh, hey Jasper!"

Jasper gave his wife a confused look, "Come on, we're ready."

Jasper took Eleanor's hand, leading her back into their bedroom. The kids all sat on the bed, excited grins on their faces, as the held on to presents wrapped in copies of the D-throned newspaper. Eleanor grinned, before giving Jasper a smirk.

"Merry Christmas, Mummy!" Izzy said as she passed her present to her mother.

Eleanor ripped open the paper (she could tell Jasper had wrapped them, they were covered in far too much Cellotape) to reveal a large bar of Toblerone.

"Aw, that you Izzy," Eleanor said, hugging her daughter, "It's my favourite!"

"I know, Daddy told me," Isabelle admitted.

"Open mine, open mine, open mine!" Annie yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Ok," Eleanor said with a smile, unwrapping the paper to reveal two of her favourite liquid eye-liners.

"I know, they're really weird crayons," Annie said, her face screwed up adorably in confusion, "But Daddy said you'd like them."

Eleanor smiled, hugging Annie to her side, whilst Jasper gave his children a look of betrayal but they just shrugged.

"Here you go, Mummy," Henry said, passing his present to Eleanor, "I hope you like it."

Eleanor unwrapped the present to reveal a soft ivory coloured woollen jumper with ice blue snowflakes and sparkly silver sequins with silver glitter.

"Thank you!" Eleanor told her children, hugging them tightly, "Thank you, so so much."

"Can we open the stocking now?" Annie asked, fidgeting impatiently.

"Just one more present," Jasper said before passing his own present to Eleanor.

This one was wrapped in a sparkly red paper with glittery shimmering silver stars running across it and a large silver bow, edged with silver glitter. Eleanor removed the bow, sticking the head of her bed, like she used to when she was a kid, and unwrapping the present. Inside was a small black box and an envelope.

Eleanor opened the black box to reveal a silver pendant necklace with a flower locket on the end of it, inside was a copy of the Christmas portrait that she, Jasper and their children had posed for earlier that week for the Guardian.

"It beautiful," Eleanor said, eyes full of happy tears as Jasper helped her put on the necklace, "Look, it's all of us."

Eleanor held out the locket for her children to see the photo, each of them excitedly spotting themselves.

"Go on, open the other one," Jasper said, and Eleanor could tell that he was barely containing his excitement.

Eleanor opened the envelope slowly, knowing it would wind up Jasper even more. Inside was a letter, and Eleanor unfolded it carefully before begging to read:

"Dear HRH Princess Eleanor Frost, Duchess of Devonshire,

We at Airbus Industrie would like to welcome you on a special exclusive no expense spared tour of our A390 model as it makes it's first flight from London to Vienna.

Jasper, what did you do?"

Jasper smiled, "I might have arranged us a little holiday."

"On an exclusive brand new jumbo jet!" Eleanor exclaimed, "And to Vienna! This is amazing!"

"Well you've told me tons of times how much you wanted to visit Vienna again," Jasper said with a grin, before Eleanor kissed him.

"Thank you," Eleanor said.

"Will this be a Mummy and Daddy only holiday?" Henry asked, looking upset.

Eleanor hugged him, "Yes, but we have our holiday at Disneyland coming up again soon, don't we?"

Henry smiled and Izzy grinned exuberantly.

"Will Daddy let Goofy steal Annie's breakfast again?" Izzy asked with a wide smile.

Annie looked terrified, "I don't like Goofy, he's scary."

Jasper smiled, remembering the morning they'd decided to go down to the restaurant for the breakfast show instead of just ordering room service. Of course the Disneyland staff were more than happy to put on a show for the young Prince and Princesses but poor Annie had spent most of it hiding under the table after Goofy had snuck up on her and tried to steal her bacon.

"I promise I'll tell him no this time," Jasper said.

"Pinky-swear?" Annie asked with startling seriousness.

"Pinky-swear," Jasper promised, before hugging his daughter, "Come on, let's get these stockings opened."

The kids all jumped up, grabbing their stockings and ripping open the wrapping paper to reveal bars of chocolate, calenders with cars and cats and horses on them, woollen hats and scarves, colouring books and packets of sharpies, story books, puzzles and a soft toy teddy bear or two.

"Thank you, Mummy and Daddy!" Izzy said after finishing unwrapping her presents.

"Yeah, thanks," Henry said with a grin, before opening up a box which contained a fifty piece puzzle and already trying to figure it out.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Annie yelled, jumping up and down clutching 'Mr Wabbity', her new teddy bear and a soft toy tiger to her chest.

"Come on let's get some breakfast before Uncle Liam and Auntie Willow arrive," Jasper said.

"And Uncle Robert and Nan," Eleanor added, "They cut their tour short, remember, Daddy?"

Jasper nodded, "Sorry, Mummy."

The kids all shared excited looks.

"What about Great Uncle James and Sara Alice?" Izzy asked.

"Of course they're coming too!" Eleanor said.

The Great Uncle James joke had gone too far and in the four years since the twins' arrival it had stuck and try as hard as they could Izzy, Henry and Annie refused to refer to James as anything except their Great Uncle, no matter how much the head of security hated it.

"Now come on, Daddy's right," Eleanor said, standing up to signify that she was being serious, "Daddy and I have a lot of work to do before they all arrive. We've still got to cook Christmas dinner- make the pigs in blankets and the sausage rolls, make roasted parsnips and potatoes, and stuffing. Then we've got to stuff the turkey-."

Jasper tried his hardest to suppress a laugh as Eleanor glanced over at him with a wry smile.

"Well we better get breakfast," Izzy said, before racing her siblings towards the top of the stairs, waiting for their parents to open the stair gate.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Breakfast in the Frost household was orchestrated somewhat like preparing for an epic battle. In fact, Eleanor and Jasper had been met with a constant battle from the twin for the first two years until they realised that correctly coordinated cups, bowls, cutlery and place mats did actually matter and then there was an order of succession when it came to who was served first (Izzy, then Annie, then Henry).

If not a meltdown would ensue. And not just an average toddler meltdown, these were the children of Eleanor and Jasper after all.

Annie nibbled greedily at her toast which was drenched in egg yolk, whilst Izzy delicately ate her nutella and strawberry pancakes and Jasper debated with Henry as to whether adding chocolate milk to chocolate wheaties was too much sugar- especially considering he'd already eaten a chocolate snowman for starters.

Henry eventually gave in, with the promise of a slightly bigger portion of Christmas pud and clotted cream after dinner.

Eleanor arrived some time after the rabble, trying to hide her pale face from Jasper who she knew would only worry. She still wasn't quite past the morning sickness phase, and Jasper still panicked and fussed, no matter how many times she told him it was normal.

Jasper placed a black and white polka dot dressing gown delicately on her shoulders before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking with her to her place at the head of the table. In front of her sat a bacon and feta omelette and a small nutella and strawberry pancake and Eleanor's stomach growled ravenously. There was also a large bottle of Evian and a mug of Earl Grey Tea.

"Thank you, Jasper," Eleanor said, before taking a bite of the omelette, which tasted delicious as usual.

Jasper was a brilliant cook, and the kitchen was completely his domain. The Frost's preferred to keep things simple, with minimal staff and only the necessary security personnel. They wanted their kids to have a normal life. They had a cook and cleaner that helped out of the weekdays, but at weekend and on holidays they were pretty much alone.

"Are you ok, Mummy?" Henry asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Eleanor nodded reassuringly, trying to smooth out his messy black hair, which usually stuck up in every imaginable direction no matter how meticulously she styled it.

"Can we pull the crackers now?" Annie asked.

"We'll pull the crackers after you've finished your breakfast," Jasper said.

"But I'm not hungry," Annie said, staring at the last two soldiers on her plate.

"Well then there'll be no crackers," Eleanor said, trying to be as stern as possible, although it was difficult given how much Annie resembled Jasper.

Annie sighed, "Oh, ok then!"

Eleanor and Jasper smiled and shared a secret 'hi-five' under the table as they managed successfully to prevent a total melt-down.

Eleanor had just finished her omelette and was moving on to the pancake when the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be James and Sara Alice," Eleanor said, "They said they would arrive early to help us out. I know, I know, Jasper, but James insisted."

Jasper sighed before getting up to answer the door, moments later Sara Alice and James walked into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!" Sara Alice yelled as she placed a bag filled with presents on the kitchen counter, before hugging and kissing Jasper and Eleanor and their children, "Did you all get lots of presents from Santa?"

The kids nodded exuberantly as Annie jumped up to show Sara Alice her new teddy and tiger toys.

"I like what you've done," James said, looking around at the kitchen, "It's beautiful."

Eleanor smiled, she was the one who had designed the layout of the kitchen. There were counters surrounding three of the walls, with a large range cooker, two microwaves, toasters and kettles. The kids artwork and projects from nursery were stuck all over the fridge freezer combo. The largest granite table stretched from the breakfast counter towards the large windows which showed the veranda/ patio and gardens beyond.

"Thanks, James," Eleanor said, "I'm just glad we've finally finished the renovations."

"Yeah, only took you six years," Sara Alice teased.

Eleanor grinned, shaking her head. Sara Alice had lost none of her audacity. At thirteen the young girl had just entered the teenage phase, and it appeared that she might have learnt a little too much for Eleanor. Sara Alice admired Eleanor's fashion sense, which irritated James a lot- given that a lot of it was a little too 'grown-up' for a thirteen year old. Sara Alice had also inherited a good number of Eleanor's CDs over the years. Sara Alice also babysat for them every now and then, and went on trips to the hairdressers and nail salons with Eleanor and her daughters.

"You just wait until you have kids," Eleanor replied.

"But please do wait," James said, with a sigh.

Sara Alice looked at the floor, toying with her I phone.

"Dear God, please tell me you don't have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked.

Sara gave him an offended look, "No, actually I don't. And heteronormativity is so last century."

Eleanor's eyes were wide with shock, "So when will we be meeting this girlfriend of yours?"

"Yes, and when will I be meeting this girlfriend of yours?" James asked.

Sara Alice sighed, "I've invited her to the new year's party."

"Fair enough," James answered, "But the rules still apply."

"Yes," Sara Alice replied with an eye roll, "I've already told Marly that my Dad and Jasper have diplomatic immunity."

"Good," James answered, "And remember no emojis."

Sara Alice smiled, somewhere in her earliest memories she remembered an argument that had occured because of someone's emoji texts, she was glad she didn't know all the details- the memory of the phone saying eggplant, water bottle told her enough.

"So what do you need my help with?" James asked.

Jasper sighed, "We haven't even started yet. Thank you so much, you didn't need to do this."

James glanced down at a post-it note, "I beg to differ. Considering the hashed up calculations here I'm guessing that if I left the turkey up to you two it'd still be frozen by mid-afternoon, with a side serving of salmonella."

Eleanor looked chargrinned, "Well it's not my fault. It was Jasper's job to calculate how long the turkey needed to go in the oven for, and he hasn't gotten around to stuffing the turkey yet either-."

James gave Eleanor a nervous look.

"Erm, excuse me!" Jasper began, argumentatively, "What exactly have you been doing to help out?"

"Don't you dare!" Eleanor replied, "I drizzled the carrots in honey last night before putting them in oven. And-."

Sara Alice struggled to contain a smile, "Why don't I take the kids to the games room?"

Eleanor smiled gratefully, suddenly realising what she had really been saying to Jasper.

James sighed, "Please promise me we won't have any more of that kind of arguing today."

"Sorry, Foxy," Eleanor apologised.

"Sorry," Jasper added.

"Let's get started then," James said, "Hopefully, this time you remembered the cranberry sauce. The fake cranberry sauce didn't fool anyone at Thanksgiving, your highness."

Eleanor smiled remembering how she'd forgotten to add the cranberry sauce to the Ocado order and had made the fake version from strawberry jam and glacé cherries.

"I did this time," Eleanor answered proudly.

"And hopefully this time we won't be drowning the turkey in white wine like we did last Christmas," James added quietly.

"Absolutely not," Eleanor replied sincerely.

James rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, "Not again."

Eleanor gave him an offended look.

She placed a hand over her stomach, "Don't listen to him,L-. Oh shit!"

Jasper looked at her curiously, "What were you about to say then, Len?"

"Nothing," Eleanor said, "Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I should go see what the kids are up to? Back in a moment."

Jasper shook his head, watching as Eleanor darted out of the kitchen.

"She's up to something," Jasper said, "She's definitely up to something."


	2. Chapter 2

Robert, Liam, Helena and Willow didn't leave the Palace until roughly ten am and Robert looked at his watch nervously the whole time, worrying that they would be late.

"Don't fuss, Robbie," Liam said, "It's only a half an hour drive from Westminster Abbey to their place at worst, and I doubt most people will be up by now- in fact, knowing Len she's probably still asleep."

"Doubtful," Helena answered, "Len's been planning this day for months. And I know from personal experiences that when you have three young children, Christmas day always starts early."

Robert and Liam looked at each other and smiled. Christmas had always been an important time in the Henstridge household. It was the one time when there were no official events, everyone would be there and best of all the royal family was pretty much left alone all day. Eleanor had always been the first to wake up on Christmas Day- usually at some ridiculous hour like four or five- the excitement getting the best of her. As soon as she could walk well enough she'd burst out of her and head straight for her brothers' rooms, evading governess, nannies, security details, whoever. She'd wake up Liam first, yelling loudly about Christmas until he gave in and followed her, then she'd wake up Robert- if he wasn't already awake from all the commotion- and they'd go their parents' room, dragging their Christmas stocking behind them.

They'd open the presents and then have breakfast all together in one of the smaller state rooms instead of in the big dinning hall. Eleanor would be allowed as much bacon as she wanted, whilst Liam would insist on having chocolate cereal and Robert would go for a sensible reasonably sized full English- because Robert was always the sensible one of course.

"Apparently not early enough to go to morning mass," Robert commented, "How many Christmas services has Eleanor missed?"

"You need to let that go," Helena answered, "Eleanor became a dedicated atheist when she was fourteen. If anyone asks, she has severe morning sickness."

"Didn't she have flu the year before?" Liam asked with a grin, "We should start coming up with better excuses."

"At least she didn't tell people she had dysentery," Robert answered, "You won't remember that. You were only four, but even then Len hated church. God forbid if she ever became Queen- uphold the gospel, head of the church- she couldn't do all of that."

"Jasper might," Helena contemplated, "If it was absolutely necessary. He is from southern America after all."

"Let's get this straight," Robert said with a grin, "You'd be more than happy to leave the fate of the Church of England in the hands of an ex-con man from Las Vegas?"

"Well no offence," Willow said, "But the Church of England has passed through the hands of several gluttonous war-mongering kings, crazy psychopaths and complete madmen- so I don't think Jasper is the worst candidate for the job."

"I'd be more than happy," Helena said, "But fortunately I don't need to because I have you here, Robert."

Robert grinned, "Thank God for that."

"Or as Len would say," Liam added, "Thank that hot Royal Marine who saved your royal as-."

Robert laughed, "Our dear sister, also so eloquent with words. I just hope that those nieces and nephews of mine don't learn any bad language."

"Nephews?" Willow asked, "So it's a boy then?"

Helena shook her head, "We don't know. The results aren't supposed to arrive until the new year. But that doesn't mean we can't have a few bets. And I think you are wrong, Robbie, I'm sure it will be a girl."

"Yeah, Jasper will love that," Liam answered sarcastically, "Another little Leni running around, yelling at them at all hours of the morning, forcing Jasper to dress up as a Disney princess or face the courts on a trial of high treason."

"Your father would be so proud of all of you," Helena said with a smile, "Eleanor and Jasper raising up their children to perfect Princesses and Princes, you Liam, and you Willow- with your little Lily on the way- and of course you Robert- steering this country to glory."

Robert smiled as Liam and Willow looked at each other lovingly and then down at the bump that was their daughter Lillian, who in a month or so would be the new princess. They watched as Lillian kicked a little and smiled goofily at each other.

"I think she's hungry," Willow said, "I know I am. I hope the Archbishop didn't hear my stomach growling all the way through 'God rest ye merry gentlemen'."

Liam smiled, "Well considering Len's rendition of 'Oh Christmas Tree' I think he's lowered his expectations of us."

Willow frowned, "What did she do? Replace the lyrics with references to booze and drugs."

"No," Helena said with a sigh, "She 'realised' that 'Oh Christmas Tree' and 'Keep the Red Flag flying' share the same tune and 'accidentally' sung the wrong song."

"Comrade Leni," Robert answered, "Not one of her finest moments."

"She was only nine, she didn't know any better!" Helena argued.

Willow smiled, "Well hopeful Lily will know better."

"Of course," Liam said, "She will be a total philanthropist foodie just like her mother."

"And an expert darts player," Willow added, "There's no reason why a girl can't learn darts or play polo."

"Hear, hear," Helena said.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

Everything at the Frost household was running unusually smoothly- well sort of. All of the food was cooking, several cakes and gateaus defrosting in the fridge. Several times were arranged at one foot intervals along the counters and James and Jasper watched them meticulously.

They were vaguely aware of the kids running riot in the games room and the occasional scream of 'die, die, die!' informed them that Annie was probably playing inappropriate video games. Jasper desperately hoped he'd hidden his copy of GTA5 in a hard to reach place.

Neither Jasper nor James knew where Eleanor was or what she was up to. Every now and then they'd see a glimpse of her, acting all sneaky and when they saw her she would just grin, hiding whatever she was holding behind her back.

"How's the cooking going?" Sara Alice asked as she appeared in the hallway, pushing open the gate at the kitchen entrance before the kids could follow her through. She immediately proceeded to the snack cupboard, a stern look from her father following her every move, "Relax Dad, Uncle Jas, I'm just getting some hummus chips."

"Hummus chips?" James asked.

"Len's new get healthy regime," Jasper explained, "Yeah, because hummus chips are so healthy, of course. Ok, but don't let Annie eat of them."

"Don't worry, she's too busy with Candy Crush to care," Sara Alice said, "I guess I better get back before WW3 starts again."

Jasper and James shared a worried look.

"You know back in my day we used to play outside," James said, "There were no phones, no computers, no tablets."

"No TVs?" Jasper added.

"I'm not quite that old," James answered, "Now it's all emojis and video games and vines."

"Yeah sorry about that," Jasper said, "I don't know how they managed to hack into Eleanor's phone again, I set three levels of password protection."

James shook his head, muttering something about how the kids were too much like their father.

"Hey!" Eleanor said, suddenly appearing at the doorway, still looking as suspicious as ever- and now also suspiciously excited and energetic, "It smells lovely! Liam texted, they'll be here in five. Do you need any help?"

"No, we're fine Len," Jasper said quickly- remembering the time that Len burnt baked beans so badly that it set off the fire alarm, "Why don't you take it easy?"

Eleanor raised her eyebrows, "What did I tell you before, bodyguard?"

Jasper smiled, "Why don't you get the kids to watch a movie or something like that? Dinner will be ready in a hour and a half."

Leni smiled, "Ok, I'm pretty sure we have Elf of blu-ray somewhere in that mess."

"No, no, no more elves," James said nervously.

Eleanor laughed. Elf on the shelf had been an important family tradition for years and years- in fact, they even played Elf on the shelf in the tourist sections of the palace, for the visiting schoolchildren, and whoever found the Elf would win a prize.

In the Frost family, there were two elves of course. The good elf and the naughty elf- well a naughty elf and then an even naughtier elf, to be fair. Whilst the kid's elf- the store bought one- wore a traditional green elf costume, Eleanor and Jasper's handmade elf alternated costumes- mirroring a number of those found in Eleanor's armoire. Whilst 'Elffy the Elf' had been caught stealing cookie or climbing the Christmas tree, the Jaspenor elf had been found in a variety of far more compromising positions. James knew those images would probably never leave his mind completely.

"Well the only other movie is Gremlins," Eleanor said, "It's not exactly age appropriate."

"What about Muppet's Christmas?" Jasper asked.

Eleanor shook her head, "No, no, they give me nightmares."

"And mini-zombies don't?" James asked.

Eleanor shrugged, before pulling a folded letter out of the pocket of her grey skinny jeans. The book had of course followed them from the library at the main palace to their new, small library at Kensington. Eleanor and Jasper still wrote to each other every day, no matter what- even if they were away on official business and the letter had to be sent by email.

"I'm going to take you up on that suggestion by the way," Eleanor said to Jasper.

James frowned, "Do I want to know?"

Jasper blushed, "Definitely not."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It had been the tradition of the royal family for the last five years to walk to the Kensington Gardens at midday to pay their respects to the late King Simon and King Cyrus. Though neither were buried there, the Gardens had been dear to both of them, and every Christmas they would toast their memory- a glass of brandy for Cyrus, and scotch for King Simon.

Eleanor stood a little apart from her family with her children. They were too young to understand what was going on. She also knew that if she took part in the ceremony she'd end a bawling mess and she didn't want her kids to see her like that. Whenever she talked to them about her father, it always brought tears to her eyes, and she already noticed that they would stop talking about their late grandfather whenever she walked into the room.

Eleanor hadn't noticed the ceremony had finished until Jasper walked over to her, picking up Anna-Marie and placing her on his shoulders. He smiled to her, before walking with the children and the rest of her family back to the house.

Only Liam remained for a moment and gave her a comforting hug before catching up with the rest of them.

"Hey Dad," Len began, shakily, tears clouding her vision, "I miss you. Everything is so perfect now. I wish you could see us all- how we are now. No more lies, no more secrets, no more drama. Everything's just as it should be, except you should be here. You should be here to see Izzy and Henry's first day of school, you should be here for when Liam and Willow's little Lillian arrives. And well, I haven't told Jasper yet, but it's a Lissy, Elyssia. Not a Leonard. I just wish you were here. I love you so much and I miss you so much."

Leni sobbed, trying to place a bouquet of flower under the trees that had been planted in memory of her father and uncle.

"And as for you Cyrus, you old git," Eleanor said with an affectionate smile, "I do still actually miss you. You should be here too."

"Len?" she heard someone call out, and Eleanor brushed her tears away quickly before turning to see her mother, "Come here."

Helena hugged her daughter tightly as they sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Sara Alice had opted to stay back at the palace whilst the memorial was taking place. Eleanor had told them that they were more than welcome, but they had insisted that it wasn't appropriate, no matter how much she protested the contrary. As a result by the time they arrived back dinner had just finished cooking and a procession of various dishes was being moved from their kitchen to the dining room.

Sara Alice smiled as Eleanor entered the kitchen. A large chocolate gateaux sat on the counter and the young girl was adding even more chocolate to it in the form of Smarties, milk stars, white chocolate buttons and flakes.

"How do you managed it?" Eleanor asked with a look of horror. The kids rarely chose the Christmas pudding and even when they did they only would eat one bite or so before deciding it was disgusting. The chocolate cake was for them, and this year for Eleanor and Willow too. Eleanor hadn't remembered the tradition of 'Christmas chocolate mountain' and dreaded what would happen later than afternoon was the kids' sugar crashes set in.

Sara Alice shrugged, "Dad just said to go for it. If it's any comfort, I'm putting on less decorations than I did on last year's. I'm the one who's always been in charge of cake decorating. You remember that first Christmas, the one when Liam dismissed all the staff and we were left to prepare everything, and had no idea how to?"

Eleanor nodded, "We survived. I thought we were going to have to order pizza at one point, but then your Dad arrived and saved the day."

"And Uncle Jasper's sorry backside," Sara Alice.

Eleanor smiled, trust Robert to not even have an off-day on Christmas. He had triggered the investigation into Jasper's background only a few days after Eleanor first introduced him as her boyfriend. Everything had exploded on Christmas Day, when Robert had told Eleanor there was a file stating that Jasper was keeping even more secrets from her.

As it turned out, Robert had been an insensitive jerk. The 'secrets' had mostly been social services records detailing years spent in and out of temporary foster care as his parents struggled to keep a roof over their heads and were in and out prison. The worst item had been a letter, an agreement signed by Jasper's parents and Si Cook when Jasper was only ten years old, stating that the Las Vegas king would pay one million dollars to the Frosts when Jasper married Si's daughter, the notorious 'Mandy'.

The Frosts had treated their only son as a bargaining chip in their world of gambling and cons, and when 'Mandy's' cousin appeared only a few weeks later to remind Jasper of the deal, Eleanor had given the woman a good piece of her mind and a good hard slap across the face.

Of course, Robert had argued that given the whole mess Jasper should leave. Eleanor, Liam, James and Helena had been defiant. James had given Robert every single good behaviour report that Jasper had ever received from any of his jobs and had included articles about Jasper's role at the King's cup and about the way her defended the Princess and her friend from a Russian oil tycoon.

Eleanor, of course, had done what Eleanor did best and told Robert to go back to the hellish island that his plane had crashed onto. She threatened to abandon her titles, have a Vegas wedding and never see Robert again if her sent Jasper away. She told her brother than he should be awarding Jasper an OBE not threatening him.

When Robert realised that Leni was being absolutely serious he back down. There was no way he was going to lose his sister. He even gave Jasper and Eleanor his blessing a few months after, so long as they didn't run away to Vegas.

"Dinner's ready, Princess," James said as he collected the rest of the plates and a box of party crackers, "As is Mount Heart Disease, I think."

Sara Alice smiled, "Let's go! I'm starving!"

"Remember the rules," James said to his daughter.

Sara Alice sighed, "No fire, no knives, no cell phones at the table, no mentions of the Armenian Genocide."

"Good," James said.

Eleanor frowned before shaking her head and following them into the dining room.

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It took a good five minutes and a good number of bribes before everyone was seated at the table. Helena and Robert sat at the heads of the table as traditional with Liam, Willow, James and Sara Alice sat on one side, and Eleanor and Jasper sat on the other side with their children.

Robert was about to propose a toast when Eleanor interrupted him.

"Look, Robbie," Eleanor began, "I already have to listen to you drone on for ten minutes at three today. I'm not putting up with a speak, I'm starving."

Liam grinned whilst Helena and James rolled their eyes and Jasper just shrugged awkwardly.

"Ok, well I'll keep it short," Robert answered before pouring a glass of wine and then standing, "This year has been great, and hopefully next year will be great too. One of the things that has made it great for me has been my family-"

"One of the things?" Liam queried, looking insulted.

"The other's food," Willow said with a smile.

Whilst Len nodded exuberantly, "Yup!"

Robert rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, Liam, one of the things that has made it great for me has been my family- you support and your love has been invaluable, the other is my friends, who have become family in their own right. And yes, Leni, the last one is bacon, you heathen!"

Everyone laughed before clinking their glasses together and yelling cheers.

Eleanor sipped from her glass, trying the wine alternative that Willow had brought over earlier.

"You're right, Shloer does taste like real wine," Eleanor commented, earning a smile from the girl, "Commoner wine, but it's still good."

Annie hearing the comment at that moment proceeded to guzzle down his small glass of the grape-flavoured soft drink with a cheeky smile. Jasper and Eleanor shared a horrified look as Liam just laughed, earning a kick under the table from his sister.

"She's too much like you," Helena complained, "Far too much."

"Would you rather she acted like a Las Vegas grifter?" Eleanor whispered to her.

Helena rolled her eyes, "I guess this is the better of two awful outcomes."

"Thanks," Eleanor answered, "That makes me feel so happy about my skills as a parent."

"You and Jasper are amazing parents," Helena said, "You have no reason to be worried."

Eleanor smiled, before turning to her brother and his wife, "And I'm sure you'll be great parents too."

Willow smiled, "We'll try our best. Starting with banning phones at the table, isn't that right, Liam?"

Liam smiled guiltily, "Anything for Lily, I guess."

Len smiled, shaking her head. It was weird to think that only a few years ago they'd been so young and immature. Jasper had been a criminal intent on breaking her spirit and stealing from her, now he was pretty much short-listed for an OBE. She had been a drug addict and alcoholic, now she had been clean for almost six and a half years and had put a lot of time into charity work at the drug rehabilitation centre that had been Robert's initially. Liam, once the play-boy prince, was off on foreign tours, and had somehow managed to avoid the army to instead volunteer with RNLI. Her mother had finally gained back Alastair's trust and Len knew that he was only months away from being her step-father, although the queen consort was none the wiser at that moment in time. As for James, Sara Alice and Willow not much had changed, and she was glad for that, they were awesome as they were.

Perhaps the biggest change had come from Robert. The ten months on the island had finally caught up with him and for a time he had imploded. Once he had managed to piece everything back together he had dumped Kathryn, although they had never really gotten back together in the first place. He had even stopped speaking to Beck, after he found out that Beck thought he practically owned Eleanor and had been constantly rude to Jasper whenever he visited. Him and Liam were closer and he was slightly less overprotective of Leni.

"And what about you Robert?" Helena asked, "Or are you going to leave everything to Izzy here?"

Izzy looked at her grandmother shyly and smiled tentatively, not really understanding a word of what was being said.

"As much as I believe that Isabelle would make a good queen," Robert replied, "I'm afraid that she'll have to content with being a duchess, by the looks of things. The Crown Princess of Norway and I have been dating privately for a while now, but I think it's important that you are aware that it is serious now."

"Wow!" Eleanor yelled, "Go Robert!"

Robert rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Len?"

"Yeah, she's hot," Len answered.

Sara Alice nodded exuberantly whilst Jasper coughed loudly.

"Not as hot as you, dear," Eleanor said to her husband, "Obviously."

Jasper grinned as his children shared confused looks before turning back to their Christmas dinners.

James shook his head, "Well congratulations, your majesty."

"Yes, congratulations," Helena said, raising her glass to her eldest son, "I look forward to meeting her very soon."

To discuss wedding plans, Eleanor added silently, because there was no way that Crown Princess was ever going to leave the UK again without the name Henstridge.

Robert smiled, "Well she's arriving on New Year's eve, so you'll all get a chance to meet her then."

"That reminds me," Len said, "Holden and Imogen said they would be back from Svalbard for the party."

"Please tell me he didn't actually try to open a nightclub there," Liam replied with a smile.

"Some of those polar bears know how to have a good time," Robert answered.

"No, it's their two year wedding anniversary cruise," Len said, "I'll show you some photos later."

"It's good to know that Imogen is doing well now," James said.

Eleanor nodded, "Everything is working out just perfectly."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was four in the afternoon, and despite the protests from Eleanor and her children they had all ended up watching the King's Speech. Most of the children's presents had been unwrapped- there was a new scooter for Izzy, a bike for Henry and of course a Little Tykes car for Annie, copious amounts of chocolates and sweets, mountains of soft toys and colouring books. Eleanor knew it would take her at least a week to find a place for all their new toys, and she'd be forever tidying up after them.

Now the children had gone for their naps and Sara Alice had agreed to meet her girlfriend's parents for their Christmas party which had left just the adult's presents left to open.

Jasper was the first to open a present- several drawings that Izzy and Henry had produced at nursery, along with two misshapen clay mugs that they had made in their art class. Jasper and Eleanor couldn't help but let out a naughty laugh when they saw one of Izzy's pieces of artwork titled 'Daddy at work'. In the picture Jasper was wearing sunglasses and holding a gun. Eleanor was there too, standing with her back turned to him- wearing a short red dress and a Santa's hat.

"She's captured a good likeness there," Jasper commented.

"A little overgenerous," Eleanor protested.

"Jesus Christ," James whispered, regarding the picture with disbelief.

"You next Robbie," Eleanor announced, as Robert opened a present- a part for his motorcycle from Liam.

Robert and Liam chatted excitedly about it whilst Eleanor looked on in confusion, not having an idea what they were on about.

Liam was the next to open a present- tickets to London's version of Oktoberfest- obviously from Willow.

They all took it in turns until there were only two presents left- one roughly envelope sized and the other massive.

Eleanor was more than happy with what she'd received- a Hermes scarf from her Mum, a fashion design book from Sara Alice, a jade necklace from Robert, a joke 'Mum's texts' book from Liam, and tickets to a performance of a new comedy production at the Globe Theatre from James.

"No, no," Eleanor said quickly as she saw Jasper reaching for the large present, which was marked for all of them, "The other one first."

Jasper frowned, picking up the smaller present, which was from Robert. He ripped the paper to reveal an envelope inside, sealed with the royal coat of arms on the back. He broken the seal, pulling out a piece of fine parchment paper.

"Dear Mr Frost,

I am please to announced that you have be nominated for an OBE as part of this New Year's honour's list for notable services to the crown…

Robert you shouldn't have!"

"It's only fair, after everything you've done for us," Robert explained, "And it's way of saying sorry, for being rude to you in the past. You've always stood by use, it's time I recognise that properly.

Eleanor grinned and Jasper looked at her smiling.

"This is all you ever wanted," Eleanor squealed.

Jasper grinned, "Well that, and my wife and children of course."

Eleanor blushed.

"Ok, last one," Helena said.

"No, no, no!" Eleanor said jumping up quickly, earning quizzical looks from everyone, "I have to wake up the kids first. They need to be here."

Jasper watched as Eleanor left the room, a smile appearing on his face as he realised what must be in the box.

"I knew she was lying to us," Liam said, "I knew it."

Helena smiled, "Well I'm betting it's a girl."

"I'm hoping for Jasper's sake that it's a boy," Liam replied.

"Definitely a boy," Willow said, "You can tell by what the mother craves- Leni's been eating copious amounts of Bombay mix."

"No that's just Len at Christmas," Robert replied, "I agree with you Liam, I hope it's not another girl for all our sakes."

"Ditto," James added.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Helena asked, "And for the love of all that's holy don't just say you don't mind."

"But I really don't," Jasper protested, "Ok- well I'm sorry, but I think it's a girl."

"What makes you think that?" Willow replied.

Jasper shrugged, "My Dad had three sisters, no brothers. My mum had one sister and one brother. Most of my cousins were girls. I don't know, I think it's just probability, I guess."

Liam rolled his eyes, "Las Vegas grifter logic."

Jasper grinned, "I guess so."

Eleanor rushed back into the room, carrying a still sleepy Anna-Marie and Izzy and Henry following along behind her.

"Ok, who wants to help me open the present," Eleanor asked her children, who all nodded exuberantly.

Eleanor placed Annie down carefully before watching them run towards the present and pulling off the paper. They opened the box to reveal another box inside.

Everyone gave Eleanor a confused look as the children began to tear off the paper around the box and opened it, gasping in surprised as pink sparkly helium balloons flew out. Anna-Marie pulled out a tatty ted with a 'little sister' message written on it.

Jasper grinned exuberantly pulling Eleanor into his arms and kissing her, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Elyssia," Eleanor announced, "Her name is Elyssia Rosa."

Everyone smiled and raised a glass.

"Dear God," James said, although he was grinning, "I think I'm going to need compassionate leave."

Eleanor grinned, "I promise this one won't send you dodgy texts, ok?"

James smiled, hugging Eleanor, "Ok, I'm happy for you Princess."

Liam and Robert then hugged their sister and her husband, congratulating them, before Willow passed them another small present for Elyssia- which turned out to be a memory box.

Eleanor smiled, "Thank you."

"I thought I was getting a brother," Henry complained, and his grandmother ruffled his hair.

"Maybe next time?" Eleanor said, looking at Jasper who just laughed.

"I'm so happy!" Annie yelled, hugging the teddy tightly.

"Me too," Izzy added.

"I knew, I knew it would be a girl," Helena said grinning, before hugging Len.

"Did you steal my doctor's notes?" Eleanor asked in suspicion.

"Not steal," Helena replied, "Just borrowed. I was waiting for you to make the announcement. But I knew you would tell at Christmas and I wanted to arrange a little surprise."

Helena led the family into one of the meeting rooms, flinging the doors wide, on the main table sat a large cake with Elyssia's name written in pink icing, and pink balloons and tinsel decorated the whole room.

"Wow!" Eleanor said, "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Nonsense!" Helena protested.

"Please can we have some cake, Mummy?" Annie asked, "Please! Please! Please!"

"It is Christmas I guess," Jasper said, suspecting that Eleanor was about to say no.

Eleanor sighed, "It's not going to them, and yes it is Christmas. Go on!"

Annie cheered before racing towards the cake.

"I hope you do realise that's three slices each today," Eleanor complained to Jasper, "And you bribed Henry with Christmas pud at breakfast, and I might have bribed Annie with three mince pies to get her to go for a nap."

Jasper grinned, "It could be worse."

Eleanor shrugged, picking up a slice of cake, "I guess. It could have been four slices each like last year."

BREAK_BREAK_BREAK_BREAK

It was a ridiculous amount of hours past sunset when the Frost children eventually made it to bed, and they were exhausted. After a long evening of eating far too much sugar they had crashed just after the fireworks show and would have slept on the sofa all night if Eleanor hadn't insisted on Jasper carrying them upstairs.

The adults had stayed for an hour or so after than before deciding to return to the palace and Jasper and Eleanor, although they loved their family dearly, were glad that everything was quieter now.

Eleanor was tidying the kitchen when Jasper finished Skyping one of his cousins in Nevada. He rushed into the room excitedly, wearing outdoor winter gear, earning a confused look from Eleanor.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"It's snowing!" Jasper exclaimed excitedly.

Eleanor laughed. Of course there was no snow in Nevada and every-time it snowed Jasper immediately started acting like an overexcited child.

"We've got to build a snowman," Jasper said, "Imagine the looks on their faces in the morning-."

Eleanor grinned, "Has it actually snowed enough?"

Jasper nodded, "I think so."

"Ok," Eleanor said, grabbing a long duffle coat, scarf, woollen hat and gloves from their downstairs cupboard and pulling on a pair of fur lined hunter boots, "Why not?"

Jasper was waiting by the patio doors and Len raced towards him, a wall of cold snow hitting them.

Jasper wasted no time beginning to gather up snow for the snowman, however Eleanor had other ideas.

Grinning maniacally she gathered snow together, until it formed a large ball, "Jasper!"

Jasper immediately turned around, just as a snowball hit him square in the face.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Eleanor yelled, jumping up and down.

Jasper threw an equally sized snowball at her, covering the back of her coat.

"Oh, you want war?" Eleanor teased, laughing, "Well ,war it is."

Jasper laughed, throwing another snowball, "Well, fine by me."

Eleanor giggled, throwing a snowball hard at his head, with perfect aim.

Soon the snowball fight had developed into a full blown battle with both of them competing to see who had the best throw.

It was only when they were starting to get cold that they finally gave up, reluctantly called it a draw, and began to build the snowman.

The snowman took a good while to build, give that a fair amount of snow had fallen, but when it was finished it was nearly as tall as Len, with buttons made of pine cones, a carrot nose, one of her winter hats and scarves, twigs for arms- one of which had been bent to hold a kid's water pistol and, of course, a pair of sunglasses.

Jasper and Eleanor took a step back to admire their handy work, affectionately naming the snowman 'Mr Frostie'.

"They're going to love it," Eleanor said, before shivering, "Even if I feel like I'm half frozen to death."

Jasper smiled, "Well I can't have you freezing."

Eleanor gave him a suggestive look, "Yes, we absolutely can't."

Jasper laughed, "Merry Christmas, Len."

"Merry Christmas, bodyguard."

THE END

Thanks for the reviews! : )


End file.
